


Answers

by phoenixnz



Series: The Chronicles of Martha and Jonathan [28]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Martha and Jonathan had always feared Clark would some day want answers.





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> 2x17 Rosetta

Martha had tried not to reveal her own fears to her son, but the moment he started talking about the mystery of the caves and how they could be linked to his alien heritage, she started to worry. 

The one thing she had never really talked about with either of the men in her life was her fear that one day Clark would learn who he really was and would choose to leave. 

It was something that was apparently common to all parents of adopted children. The fear that their child would learn about their birth parents and reject their adopted ones.

The discovery that her son had apparently been flying in his sleep and dreaming about putting the key in the cave wall had been hard enough to take. The knowledge that Jonathan held the same fears she did was more than she could stand. 

Clark had accused his father of being afraid to let him find the answers through the caves and he wasn’t wrong. 

He’d stormed out, saying he had to get ready for school. Martha looked at her husband.

“Jonathan …”

“I know, sweetheart, but I don’t trust what’s in those caves. Not after what happened to Pete and Chloe and those other kids.”

She nodded. There had been some kind of parasite which had somehow entered the teenagers’ bodies and caused them to act out in dangerous ways. She hadn’t seen it, but Clark had been able to x-ray Pete and had described the creature as something similar to what he’d seen on a sci-fi television show. 

As if that hadn’t been bad enough, Pete had used red meteor rock on Clark, who had acted out himself, with disastrous results. 

“I don’t think we can really stop him,” she warned her husband. 

“I’ll just have to hide the key,” Jonathan said. “If he doesn’t know where it is, then he can’t put it in the cave wall.”

She shook her head, telling him she didn’t think that was the best idea. 

“I don’t know what else to do,” he told her. “I’m afraid,” he admitted. “I’m afraid that he’s going to learn the truth about his biological parents and he won’t need us anymore. Or else, he’ll find out something horrible about them and he’ll get hurt.”

She understood that. It was the one thing she’d always feared. That Clark would either leave or someone would take him away. She still hadn’t really recovered from the time Rachel Dunleavy had tried to claim him as her son, Lucas. The woman had even gone as far as to buy a house in town and was planning on refurbishing it so she could live there with her son. Even though she’d assured them she wasn’t planning on suing for custody. 

She couldn’t help thinking about the problem over the next couple of days. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones but it felt like her fears were being exacerbated somehow. 

It hadn’t helped that people had come by to try to get a look at the symbol burned on the barn. Chloe had printed a photo of it in the high school newspaper and it had attracted all kinds of idiots, including conspiracy theorists and so-called alien enthusiasts. 

Then Clark announced he had received an email from a Dr Virgil Swann in New York. Martha had no idea who the man was and even the article in Time Magazine hadn’t helped with her uneasiness. 

Jonathan read the article but he completely agreed with Martha. He didn’t like the idea of a stranger, a scientist, no less, approaching his son out of the blue. Clark was almost sixteen, but that didn’t mean he was old enough to figure out if somebody was trustworthy. Hell, he’d made his own mistakes in trusting the wrong people, even in his late twenties. Lionel Luthor being one of them. 

She’d told him of her fears but had put it down to the pregnancy. He hadn’t wanted to voice his own fears, knowing if he did so, it would sound completely ridiculous, but once he knew how she felt, he couldn't help sharing his concerns. Clark would probably just think he was being paranoid. He had good reason to be, he thought. 

He knew Clark wanted answers about his heritage. He’d been asking questions that Jonathan didn’t have the answers to. Especially since finding out the truth about the ship in the storm cellar. 

Jonathan remembered talking to Clark about his developing abilities and it still hurt that he was just as in the dark as his son was. He was his father. He should know all the answers. 

Clark must have sensed those unspoken fears in the ensuing argument about Dr Swann. He’d reassured them that no matter what, they would still be his mom and dad. He just needed to know what had happened to his birth parents and why they’d sent him away. 

Jonathan knew then that Clark hadn’t meant to hurt them by his quest for answers. Answers that he was perfectly entitled to. They would just have to face it. As a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it's like for parents of adopted children, but I'm sure it's a very common fear that when their children find out about the adoption and want to search for their birth parents, said child will choose their biological family.


End file.
